SPots Big Choice
by Sassy Lei
Summary: Spot fights to decide which girl he wants to be with


All these characters belong to Disney except for Teresa, Janie, Lewis, Sandy, Kristi, Holly, Eric, Travis, Tootsie, Sassy, Lily, and sugar. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By: Sassafras Lei  
  
Chicago IL. October 1898  
"Oh come on uncle Lewis why do we have ta move ta up town Brooklyn, why not Manhattan?" Janie asked upset about moving.  
"You no why so you can live around civilized people, people like us, were getting you away from the street trash, and that's just what I'm doing, you'll finish growing up around people like yourself" he said explaing to his niece's why they were moving for the thousandth time.  
"Come on Teresa i's no yous don't want ta move, do ya?" Janie asked messing with her skirt.  
"You know that i's don't want to move, but it really isn't up to me is it Janie" Teresa said pulling her hair down.  
"And I really wish you two would stop talking like your street trash... like your friends" there uncle sighed walking out the door.  
"Oh great now where's he going" Teresa said to herself.  
"Maybe he'll go get his head blown of, then we wont have ta move" Janie said pulling her skirt off to revile brown pants.  
"Maybe, it would be pretty funny, but yous know when we get ta Brooklyn were going to do what ever we want he isn't gonna be there to tell us not to, and he's gonna be at work all day" Teresa said pulling off her skirt to a blue pair of pants.  
And that's pretty much how the night went; they stayed in the living room and talked about stupid stuff. They laughed about all the stupid ideas they had when they were younger. They stayed there all night at least until they heard there uncle come in.  
"Shh...... Be quiet and maybe he won't hear or see us," Teresa said sitting back in the chair.  
So they weren't caught and after he went to bed they snuck up to their room and whispered there good nights and went to sleep.  
  
New York, November 31st  
  
The winter air blow throw the window in Spots room as Sassy finished writing her note. She laid it on the table with care, kissed her sleeping boyfriend on the cheek, and walked out hoping he'd understand. It was early morning, and no one was up or out, so she had the advantage of getting where she was going with out any trouble. A little while later she walked in to the Manhattan boys lodging house, quickly and quietly. Knowing whom she wanted to talk to she dropped her bag, and made her way upstairs. She hated to wake Racetrack up so early but he needs to know what was going on. He was the only one she really trusted.  
"Race, Race wake up" she said shaking his arm. "Okay, 'iight, I'm up, I'm up" he said sitting. "Good then we can talk" Race's eyes sprung open, he wasn't use to hearing that voice in the morning.  
"Sass, what's wrong? No, no, no, what happened now?" she gave a weak laugh. "Come down stairs fer five minutes, and i's will explain" he got up, and followed her back down the stairs. "Okay so what's up? Why ya he'ah so damn early?" he asked sitting down. "Well it's like dis, see a few weeks ago i's got word dat if I didn't go some where fer a month or so den me life would come crashing down around me...." she started. "So yous bein' black mailed, an'? What can i's do?" he asked as his tone dropped.  
"If Spot gets mad or don't undastand will ya explain, cause i's left him a brief note but not enough ta explain what really happened" he nodded so she went on.  
"In da note i's told 'im I got word from family an' i's had ta go help wit somethin' but if he don't believe it...an' he probably wont, tell him... what really happened" he took her hand. "I's can do dat but only cause its you" she looked down.  
"One more thing, keep an eye on 'im 'iight, as much as I love 'im I don't trust 'im" Racetrack gave a strong smile, and squeezed her hand. "Can do" Sassy stood up, and hugged her friend.  
She grabbed her bags and headed for the door, but before she even thought about leaving she turned around and said "Don't worry I'll be back in a month or two" with that she smiled and left.  
  
Chicago November 31st  
  
The girls both sighed as they packed up the rest off there rooms. Their uncle walked through the house twice to make sure not a single thing was still out. But as he walked by the girls rooms he noticed there sadness, and he sort of felt bad for packing them up, and moving them, with out there say or ideas. Both the girls were totally ignorant that morning, and that afternoon they decide to spend their last day with friends. So that afternoon they got made up and left, they didn't worry about it they were going to have fun. And their uncle could get over it.  
New York, November 31st  
A little while later back in Brooklyn Spot had just woke up to find an empty room. He just figured that Sassy was already out; he didn't even notice the note, that was there. After Spot had dressed, and cleaned, he made his way down stairs to see Racetrack talking to Tootsie, and Buttercup.  
"Heya Race, ya haven't happened ta see Sassy dis mornin' have ya?" Spot asked walking over. "What, have ya seen her?" Spot questioned, when Races jaw dropped. "No, I ain't seen her, have ya cheeked yer table?" Race asked. "No, why would I?" he protested. "Ya need ta," he said leading Spot back to his room.  
Spot stopped short at the door, looked at the table and realized there was a note. Tootsie came up behind him, she gave him a encouraging push. He shook his head sighed, and walked over to his bed.  
"He'ah" "No i's don't wanna read it, it 'ill say she found some one else, and she left me" Spot said putting the letter on the bed. 'Come on Conlon, how could ya let her go so easily, bettah yet what ya do to make 'er wanna leave ya' Spot thought to himself.  
"No it wont" Tootsie said, shoving the letter in his hand. "Fine, fine I'll read it, give me a minute" they all sat on the couch, and he stood looking at it. "Okay, okay it says" he stopped and looked at them.  
My dearest Spot,  
I know your wonderin' why I wasn't wit cha when ya woke up dis mornin', an' so dis is he'ah ta explain. See a few days ago I received a lettah from family out in Jersey, so i's decide ta go out an help wit da family since my aunts havin' trouble. So I know yer findin' dis hard ta believe so ya can talk ta Race, he knows what's goin' on, an' will explain farther if needed. I'll be back in a month or two, so please don't ditch me, cause I still love ya and miss you deeply. Try not to worry about me I'll be fine, but keep an eye out for any news dats important. I just hope dat your readin' this an' understand that I have ta do dis, I hope you don't do any thing stupid between now and when I come home. I miss and love you, please don't be mad but if you are we can fix it when I get back. The one thing you thaught me to believe in was us, and I still do. I'll be home soon, please don't cheat on me. And also remember love can pass da test of time.  
Love always,  
Sassy Lei P.S. please understands this ain't my fault. I love you so much.  
  
"Dats Bullshit, she ain't got family she's told me a million times, so Race ya wanna try an' explain dat one" Spot said getting up from the bed.  
  
"Hey, Spot chill, she's bein' black mailed, so she..." "So she ran away from her problems, we have ta find her," he said throwing the letter on the table.  
"Dats not true, but if she did run away chances are she doesn't wanna be found, anyways she left on a train dis mornin'" Racetrack said letting to much information slip.  
"How do you know awl dat?" he asked anger rising in his eyes. "She told me last night Spot jus' calm down" "Fine" he said walking out the door.  
So with Spot's girlfriend gone all he did that day was sulk around like nothing mattered to him any more. He was miserable when he was with out her. He didn't eat any that day; he only talked when some one asked him something. He walked towards Manhattan, but didn't bother to scream off the bridge, he was totally losing the battle he didn't try to fight with himself. ' Come on Spot what's yer problem, you've never lost to a food cravin' before, dis goil is jus' like any uddah. I know, an' no she's not, she's more mature, and loves me for me, she was every thing I needed, she's every thing I wanted, den she was gone. Ahhhhhh but she's coming back right? I know, but I don't know how long I can wait, I'll always love her, but what if I do somthin' stupid before than. An' knowin' me i's will soonah or latah' Spot thought as he walked through central park.  
***5:30 in the Morning ***  
"Miss Janie Smith, its time to get up you don't want ta be late for the train" came Sandy's voice (she's the maid).  
"Oh, good morning Sandy, how was your night off?" Janie asked sitting up.  
"Fine and yours Morning Glory, if you want to wash up I'd do it now cause were leaving as soon as Teresa ready" Sandy said putting the rest of Janie's stuff up.  
"Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes, then I'll check on Teresa for you" Janie said pulling on a blue and white sundress.  
"Miss Teresa Smith, your gonna make us late for the train" Sandy said pulling down the covers.  
"Oh leave me a lone, im tired Sandy" Teresa said putting her head under her pillow.  
"Come on Stormy get up now, were going to be late, now hurry up would ya" Sandy said walking out the door after throwing a dress on her bed.  
"Hey yous up yet Teresa, come on get dressed, so we can go" Janie said walking in to Teresa's room to check on her.  
"I's wasn't but now I am, ok ok I'm getting dressed just chill out what cha yellin fer, I'm comin'" she said getting up and pulling on a light purple dress.  
And so they walked out of the room and down the stairs to meet their uncle. When they got down stairs they were greeted by their cheerful, and happy uncle and their maid Sandy walked in to the hall. They just stood there for a minute when we waited for the buggy to come get us and for Sandy to get the last few bags they had left there.  
"Oh Mr. Smith come on the buggy's here, girls hurry up now lets go" Sandy called us to come get on fast.  
"Oh, great here we go, hope this is worth it" Janie said to herself.  
So the whole long boring half-hour ride to the train station no one said any thing. The two girls weren't really to happy to be leaving all there friends be hind, but on the other hand Sandy and Uncle Lewis were grateful to get out of this town and in to a so called civilized one. When they had finally gotten to the train station the only thing they asked was  
"How long it would take to get to the Brooklyn station," they asked together.  
"Um...any where from seven to nine hours if not a little longer" the conductor said then walked away to get ready.  
So on their trip they really didn't talk about any thing most of the time they sleep. The only time they really talked was about half way through the ride when Janie asked Teresa about life.  
"So what do ya think will happen when we get ta Brooklyn" Janie asked turning to her sister.  
"Well I definitely think it will be a little better cause you wont have to but up with Travis and me with Eric" Teresa said laughing a little.  
"Yeah maybe your right, I mean i's want ta get ta know a Manhattan guy ya know, an' if ya find one yous can get ta know a Brooklyn guy, that is if you find one ya like" Janie said leaning back a bit.  
"I agree were gonna have a good time no mattah what happens, well have the time of are lives with who ever we find" Teresa said and with that the two girls fell back to sleep for the rest of the train ride.  
So they fell asleep for a good three hours or so, they were only woke up a very few times cause of other passengers getting on and off. But then they woke up just in time to hear the conductor on the speakers say  
"We are now arriving in the down town Brooklyn train station, and thank you for riding Amtrak, we hope you'll ride again soon" the guy said as the train stopped.  
So they got off the train and the two girls just stood there for a few minutes as they looked around. They were swept away by the way every thing was, it was just like were they had always wanted to live, and it had just that little sense of home to it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Spot look at those dolls, there so cute, oh well," Racetrack said turning around.  
"Oh well what, i's like da one in purple, light brown hair, and green eyes, she's cute. So which one do ya like Race?" Spot asked looking at his friend.  
"Well the one in blues pretty, but i's have a goil, an' so do yous, and man Sassy loves ya more than every thing. She love ya an' trusts ya and if ya break that trust, wow well she's gone for good, jus' think about it" Race said telling his friend what was gonna happen.  
"So ya sayin' dat if she don't find out then da trust ain't broken right, so she don't find out" Spot said looking at Racetrack.  
"No dat ain't what i's mean, lets jus' put it dis way, if ya do end up losin' Sass, yous will end up losing' someone else to" Race said selling a few more papers.  
"Yous mean?..." he started.  
"Ya know what i's mean Spot" Race said walking off cause he'd finished selling his papers.  
"Oh great thanks for da true friendship, i's can feel your happiness for me thanks" Spot yelled as he walked off in the other direction to the other end of the train station. 'Man Spot your lose in' it Sass ain't been gone a week an' yous already lookin' fer another, yah so I mean i's love Sass, but I jus' cain't adjust ta da fact dat she left, an' if i's don't do somethin' soon i's gonna go off an edge. Get a grip Spot if Sass finds out she'll be out fer blood an' I ain't talkin' bout some one else is its gonna be yours.' Spot couldn't stop arguing with him self it was driving him crazy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, my gosh, look at him he is so cute, I want him" Teresa said hitting her sister.  
"Yeah he's cute but he's got a goil, and he has the devil in him, I mean just look in his eyes you can tell" Janie said rolling her eyes.  
"Maybe so but he's got the greatest eyes in the world, the color is so irresistible, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him around Brooklyn" Teresa said walking over to meet Sandy.  
"Sandy go tell that boy over there that I would like a word with him" she said to Sandy, who was waiting for their uncle to get off.  
"I will most certainly not, we moved here to get you two a way from people like that, and that's just we plan to do" Sandy said going to help with there bags.  
'Man this is rediculious, I'll go get him if she want to talk to him that bad' Janie thought to her self as she walked over to the guy. As she went to tap him on the shoulder he turned around surprised.  
"Yeah, can i's help ya miss?" he asked.  
"Umm, well yeah, my sister would like to talk to you, Im Janie nice ta meet cha" she said extending a hand.  
"Okay, i's Spot. Was she to afraid ta approach me 'erself ?" he asked kissing her hand, and making her smile.  
"I don't know it's hard to tell with her" Janie said walking over to her sister with him at her side.  
"Miss i's heard cha wanted ta talk ta me" he said standing in front of her.  
"Yes, that's correct. I'm Miss. Teresa Smith of Chicago" Teresa said extending her hand.  
"I's Spot Conlon, i's in charge of da Brooklyn newsies" she blushed a little as Spot kissed her hand.  
"Nice ta meet you, by any chance can you tell me where I can get the best shopping done" Teresa asked looking at him to her hand.  
"Hey when ya leave da train station...take a left, then when yous done dat take ya third right. There's three or four stores down dat road" he said laughing a bit.  
"Thank you, and I'll be seeing you around Brooklyn" she said walking off seeing her uncle get off the train.  
'Well dat was interesting, she's Kinda stuck up but cute though' Spot thought to himself as he walked off.  
The one thing Spot didn't realize though was that he had some one watching him. Because at that time Racetrack had been standing to the right of the station watching his every move. He didn't like what Spot was doing but couldn't stop him either, so he just made mental notes to himself as Spot walked away from the girls. As soon as Spot was out of sight Race pushed himself off the wall and made his way back to a lodging house so he could write his feelings down. This had always seemed to help before but somthin' was still eating at him, from the back of his mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two girls were so ready to get out of the cold December air, and inside their new warm house uptown. As their uncle got off the train the girls walked over to him, and Sandy. Then they just had to wait for the Buggy to get there.  
"Come on Uncle Lewis, when's it gonna get here. Its so cold, what a day to move" Janie asked shivering a bit.  
"It should be here any minute, and I know its cold but you'll live with it.........and there it is come on girls lets go" Lewis said tossing the bags on the back.  
"Thank God" Teresa said jumping up in to the buggy first.  
When they got to the house they were surprised, it was bigger then there other one. When they finally got to the house the old butler Mr. Fiddler, who opened the carriage door, greeted them. As the girls walked through the doors they were greeted by some of there uncles friends that lived here, and a few younger guys around there age. There was Rickey, Ben, Logan, and Tony. Tony and Rickey both fell for The Light brunette Teresa, and Ben and Logan fell for the blond with red high lights, Janie.  
"Milady, may I show you to your room?" Logan asked Janie.  
"If you must" she replied taking his arm.  
"Milady, may I also show you to your living quarters?" Tony asked.  
"I guess so, I mean why not" Teresa said taking his arm.  
"Here you are Janie do you require my help for any thing else?" Logan asked pushing open her door.  
"No, but thank you" Janie said walking in her already unpacked room.  
"Im sure I will be seeing you again Milady good day" Logan said walking back down the stairs.  
"And here it is, would you be requiring my services any more to night Teresa" Tony asked pushing open her door.  
"Thank you but I don't believe so" she said sitting on her bed.  
"All right, im looking forwards to seeing you at dinner Milady" He said closing the door behind him.  
'Man if only I had a boyfriend that wasn't so polite, and wasn't afraid to talk to me or come in to my room, maybe movin' her was just what we need' both the girls thought to them self as they bathed and got ready for dinner.  
A few minutes later Janie walked into Teresa room and waited for her to get out. As she came out she just sat down beside her sister before the boys came back to get them and talked a little.  
"So what did you think of your guy?" Teresa asked sitting.  
"I hated him, he's not what I'm looking for, just like you" Janie said messing with her dress.  
"Man there so annoying I cant wait to get out an' find someone.......... some one sweet" Teresa said walking over to the door.  
"Milady can I escort you to dinner?" Rickey asked.  
"Milady, may I take you to dinner?" Ben asked walking over to Janie.  
"Yes" both the girls said taking the guys arms.  
When they had reached the dining room the guys helped the girls get seatted. As they ate every one stayed quiet, the dinner took almost an hour. When the girls had finished they excused them self's and headed to their rooms. They really didn't talk the rest of the night, they were tired so they both went to sleep and waited until the morning to talk again. That morning the girls were woke up the same way as always, Sandy woke them up with a good mood. As the girls made there way down stairs they were surprised to see that their uncle had already left for work.  
"So Teresa do you want to come with me to Manhattan later, then tammorw we can go through Brooklyn and hang" Janie asked sitting on the couch.  
"Yah ok, we can do that but its gonna be cold to a point" Teresa said sitting in the chair.  
"So what are we waiting for then, lets go meet some guys" Janie said jumping up.  
"Okay lets go" she said grabbing her jacket, and some money of the table.  
It was going on ten as they walked down the street and towards the Brooklyn Bridge. They walked from up-town to down town Brooklyn in about an hour. Then about half an hour to get to Manhattan. By the time they got there the bottom of their skirts were soaked, so they slipped them off to show two pairs of pants.  
"Look there's a few cute guys" Janie said as they turned a corner.  
"Hey hot mama, wanna come an' dance wit' me? Da smartest thing you'll ever do is take a chance on me" called one of the guys.  
"What's your name baby?" Janie asked dragging Teresa over with her. "Swifty, yours?" "Janie, and my sister Teresa, who are your friends?" she asked.  
"Dats Itey, and Bumlets, would yous two like ta join us for lunch?" Swifty asked looking down.  
"No........" "Yes we would don't mind her" Janie said.  
"Ok cool then lets go, its only a few minutes away so where are yall from?" Itey asked walking beside Teresa.  
"Up town Brooklyn, but were from Chicago, Illinois" Teresa said looking across the road.  
"Cool city girls, you'll like it in Brooklyn den" Bumlets said.  
"Your wrong,........... I like it he'ah, im not too much of a city girl, that's Teresa" Janie said as they came to a restaurant.  
"Man, is that all the newsies from Manhattan?" Teresa asked looking throw a window.  
"Yeah pretty much, some of dem are from Queens and Harlem, nuthin' to much at least we don't have da Brooklyn newsies 3000 of dem all tagether" Swifty said opening the door.  
"Wow that's a lot" she said. "Ya should see us when were all tagether at a dance its packed" Itey said leading them to a table.  
  
"What do yall want ta eat?" Bumlets asked sitting down. "Nuthin' just two coca's, we nevah eat much" Janie said fiddling with her shirt.  
"Ok what will it be, the usual" the waiter said.  
"Yah, but add two cocas to it" Swifty said looking at the guys.  
"Why don't cha eat wit us we don't bit" Itey said looking at the door.  
"We told ya we don't eat a lot" they both said, shaking their heads.  
"Dat ain't smart ya know, ya could kill ya self-doin' dat" Itey said, from past experience with ex-girl friends.  
"Naw, we eat but not a lot like most people do" Teresa said looking out the door.  
"Hey what cha looking at? Who is it?" Janie smiled, and pointed at a guy with brown curly hair.  
"Oh dats Mush, ya wanna meet 'im" Swifty asked looking at her.  
"Well, yeah that's cool" Janie said looking at him.  
"Hey Mush come ovah he'ah a minute" Bumlets called out. "Yah ok, comin'" he said standing up.  
"So what's up....." he stopped short seeing two girls he new he hadn't seen around before.  
"Mush dese ladies would like ta meet cha" Swifty said laughing at his speechless friend.  
"Awright" he said looking at them.  
"Mush dis is Janie, an' Teresa, goils dis is Mush Myers" Bumlets said pointing them out, as Mush bowed.  
"Nice ta meet cha" he said sitting beside Janie, who smiled.  
"So would you two object if i's stole ya away from dese guys fer a while?" Janie gave a 100-watt smile.  
"So i's guess dats a no den right?" she nodded, and stood up.  
"Yah, that's fine with us" Teresa said standing up. "Well lets go den" Mush said letting them go out first.  
They walked around the town, and talked as they did. He just had to ask where they were from, and why they were there. So they explained why they were there, and where they lived as they walked through the city. As the morning turned to noon(as it always will), noon was starting to fade to night, and the girls had to get home.  
"So how did ya like Manhattan?" Mush asked as they stood at the foot off bridge.  
"I love it he'ah, you can expect to see me he'ah a lot more" Janie said hugging him, and turned and took a few steps on the bridge.  
"Thank you, I do believe you've won my sisters heart over to" Teresa said shaking his hand, and walking over to her sister. They yelled off the bridge and they started to make their way back home.  
"I like him, he's real nice, an' cute, but tammorw is yer day ta find some guys in Brooklyn" Janie said as they made there way down the Brooklyn road.  
As they walked home all the newsies they went by seemed to stare but only one caught Teresa's attetion, but he wasn't paying attention to the girls, he was talking to some guys. It was the same one from the train station the other day. She was determined to get with him, and win him over.  
"Well he'ah we are, we mad it jus' before sun down to, are you as tired as me? I'm gonna go straight to my room and sleep" Teresa said walking up the drive.  
"Yah, me to I'm so tired and my legs hurt from walking all day" Janie said as they walked into the house.  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, g'night" Teresa said walking to her room.  
"Yah, i's guess so see ya den night" she replied walking to her room and climbing in her bed.  
"Hey, get up, ta days my day, wese gonna explore Brooklyn to see what kind of guys are there, since we did your Manhattan thing yesterday" Teresa said waking her sister up, and telling her to get ready.  
"Alright, has uncle Lewis already left?" Janie asked grabbing a pair of brown pants out of her closet.  
"I'd hope so, its almost ten, so yah he left a long time ago" Teresa said as they walked down the stairs.  
"Hello girls, where are you off to this lovely morning?" Sandy asked.  
"No time ta talk on are way to see part of New York" Teresa said as she ran out the door followed by Janie.  
"Hey Janie, slow down ya gonna hit some one!" she called, running through the crowd trying to catch up. "Would ya st...." before she finished she ran in to someone.  
"Oh sorry see, well i's didn't mean ta slam inta ya like i's jus' did" she looked at the ground.  
"Its awright, happens all da time, hey yous da goils from da train station ain't cha?" he asked looking up. She looked up realizing that it was the guy she talked to a few days ago, but she couldn't remember his name.  
"Yah that's us why?" she asked, looking at Janie.  
"I's was jus' wonderin', what yous was doin' in dis part of Brooklyn, it ain't safe fer ya" he said again.  
"Nevah stopped us before, why do yous say dat anyways?" she asked he just shrugged his shoulders and contiuened on.  
"Look, i's in charge of da Brooklyn newsies, an' well dey don't know how ta keep dere hands to dem self's, an' dey ain't very respectful"  
"We ain't worried 'bout it, wese can fight if dats were this is goin'" Janie said.  
"Fine jus' tryin' ta help" he said, turning around and selling a few papes.  
"She didn't mean anything, it's jus' dat we've been fightin' so long...dat we can take any one on an' it would end in a good blood bath" Teresa said to him, not really caring what happened.  
"I jus' figured you'd be one of da boys who'd jump at da opportunity ta show us round da city But......."Janie trailed off.  
"Ya could of jus' asked me, instead of goin' through all dat but your choice, but sure come on" Spot said, dropping his remaining paper and walking towards the bridge.  
"Well ya comin' or what?" he asked turning around. "Yah, come on Janie" Teresa said nudging her sister.  
"Are ya gonna introduce us to all da guys?" she asked.  
"Yah, yah, but foist ya mind runin' yer names by me again?" Spot asked holding back a laugh.  
"No, Teresa, Janie, and yer Spot" she said doing a round off.  
"Yah, im Spot, an' yah im gonna show ya around, foist stops around da corner.............lodging house come on" he said walking up the steps.  
"Wait all lodgin' houses ain't da same?" Janie asked confused.  
"No, not quiet" Teresa smiled and walked in behind him.  
"He'ah sit" he said falling into a chair. "So ya wanna meet da guys deres a lot of 'um are ya sure?" Spot said, walking over to a corner, and grabbed a book.  
"Jus' how many guys we talkin' about he'ah?" Janie asked looking up.  
"Well if ya want all of Brooklyn den three thousand or so, den deres jus' dis part" he said walking back to the couch. "Wow that's a big book" Janie said. "Right now da guys he'ah are Pounder, Hoods, Tracks, Central, and Fear that's only a few of 'um wese got goils he'ah to" Spot said closing the book.  
"Like who?" Spot smiled, but answered. "Like Violet, ButterCup, Jamie, Dancer, and........." he drug on. "And who?" they asked together. "Sassy, she ain't he'ah now though" he said hiding something.  
"Where is..." Teresa was interrupted. "Spot Conlon! What are ya doin' he'ah? Ain't cha spouse ta be sellin' papes taday!?" an older lady asked.  
"Heya Mrs.B, calm down i's showin' Teresa, and Janie around taday" he smiled widely.  
"I swear Spot, if its not one girl its the other, what happens when Sass gets back, and.." she started.  
"Mrs. B, can we talk about it ta night?" he asked.  
"Sure Spot, jus' remember this won't go away, like ya think it will" she said, taking the book as they walked out the door.  
As they walked down the road Teresa heard a distance cry for help. Teresa ran off down towards the voice, with the two following a few feet behind her. When she got closer to it she heard it one more time.  
"Let me go Joey!" the girl yelled. Teresa turned, and ran down an alley, and pulled a medium size guy off an upset girl, who ran over behind Spot knowing she'd be safe.  
"Look, i's don't know who ya are, and frankly I don't care, but when a goil tells ya ta leave 'um be or let 'um go, well god damn it ya let 'um go. You don't dis respect any of me goils ever again, cause if ya do ya gonna have issues flyin' yer way, now ya can go" she said losing her grip on his shirt.  
"Alright, alright, i's wont bother her no more, i's leavein'" he said walking off, not acknowledging Spots angry look.  
"Thank ya, but you didn't have ta do dat. But any ways da names Dancer nice ta meet cha" she said looking down the road.  
"Its ok, I like helpin' people, and im Teresa, and dis is Janie" she said, pointing to her sister.  
"Dancer go back ta da lodgin' house, stay dere till I get back so we can talk" Spot said.  
"Yah ok, nice ta meet cha" she said, and walked off to the lodging house.  
"Man you sure are stormy, ya know what I'm gonna call ya dat, Stormy" he said. "Ok if ya wanna" Teresa said with a weird look directed towards him.  
"What can i's call you?" Spot asked, looking at Janie.  
"Who me?" Janie asked surprised. "Yah you, what 'bout Glory?" he asked turning around.  
"Yah ok, that's cool I guess" Stormy gave her a weak smile.  
"It suits ya, an' he'ah is where all da guys come ta eat,....looks like some of 'um are already he'ah" Spot said stopping in front.  
So they went in, and he introduced them to some of the guys that were there. They sat down finally, and ate. After they were through they got up, and made their way trough the city again. Spot pointed to every other building as they went down road after road of Brooklyn. The girls were finally starting to get board.  
"Can I go home now!?" Glory asked her sister, getting tired, and impatient.  
"Yah fine, find yer way home, I'll be there in a bit" Stormy said turning around, and pointing the way to go. So she walked off towards their new house uptown, she was too tired to continue on with her sister, and Spot.  
"Are you all right?" Spot asked looking over at Stormy, as he light a cigarette.  
"Yah jus' a lil' cold" she said leaning against an alley wall.  
He walked over, and put his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't care this was what she wanted she thought. Then he kissed her, and pushed her back against the wall, there bodies were against the others. A few minutes later Spot broke the kiss took her hand, and they made there way back to the lodging house. He took her into his room, and closed the door. Stormy sat on his bed waiting for him to say some thing, but he didn't. He walked over, and laid her down sitting over her, he started kissing her again. She was nervous about it but its what she wanted from the time she laid her eyes on him. So what had started with a kiss ended with sex that both of them had wanted to begin with. Plus it help get everything off of Spots mind for a little while. If only he would have know it would bother him later, but he didn't think about that at all.  
A few hours later Spot laied beside Stormy, who was starting to get up. He kissed her cheek. She walked out the door saying good-bye, and headed for home. He got up to he wonder if this was what he wanted, but then again if she was that easy to get in bed, he could get her into other things to, like drugs. But thoughts he'd pushed to the back of his mind kept popping up.  
'Hey Spot remembah Sassy, ya bettah nevah let her find out dat you fuck some one else, dat is if ya still like her. Of coarse i's still like her she's me one an' only forevah, i'm gonna marry her when i's get oldah' he confirmed to himself. ' Oh yah, den what's Stormy ta ya, jus' a piece of ass dat ya can get easy, when evah ya want it, no when we split well still be friends' he truly felt guilty for cheating on Sassy, but he'd get over it(at least that's what he thought). Even when he was with Stormy, there was part of him missing, the part that Sassy held the key to, so he was never truly happy, with out her. But he was going to keep playing Stormy/Sassy until something drastic happened. He didn't even notice but some how he had wondered right into Red's territory (Harlem).  
"Well if it ain't my oldest friend, Spot" Red said leaning against the street pole. "Hey Red" he said looking up from the ground.  
"What's wrong ya nevah come he'ah unless somethin's wrong, what cha got on yer mind ta night?" he looked at Spot wondering.  
"Jus' a whole bunch of different shit. I's got all dese thoughts goin' through me head an' half of 'um keep comin' back, I can't get rid of 'um" Spot said, leaning against a wall.  
"Oh, ok, let me guess dere about Sassy ain't dey?" he asked knowing he was right.  
"Yah, I guess so, it's only been two weeks or so but i's miss 'er. When she left she took part of me wit her" Red look like he was going to laugh, but thought about it again.  
Spot looked pitiful, and Red didn't want to make him mad or piss him off. He couldn't bare to see his friends in so much pain, and sorrow, so he started thinking. Red finally came up with an idea that would cheer Spot up, at least it should he thought. He watched Spot finish his cigarette before he through out his idea to him.  
"Hey Spot ya wanna go get a drink? It might help a little bit" Red proclaimed as Spot stood straight up again. "Sure, why not" he asked as they walked off.  
The rest of that week went by fast for Spot. Spot started spending more, and more time with Stormy. After about the third week of Racetrack staying with in the Manhattan territory he got board. So it was three weeks after Sassy left, it was starting to get cold, and snow covered the December sky. Race, and the rest were starting to do bad at selling, and the worse they did the more restless they grew as time went by. One cold day in late December Racetrack made his way to Brooklyn to see an old friend. He stopped at the end of the pier Spot sold at, and looked down it. He saw Spot turned around, and took off back towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He was too furious with Spot to talk to him now, he couldn't believe Spot would cheat on Sassy, which really pissed him off. He got back to Manhattan by lunch, he stopped outside of Tibbys, and looked in. Jack got up seeing him standing out there, and went to see what was up with him.  
"Back from Brooklyn awready, what happened?" Jack asked walking out the door to a cold breeze.  
Racetrack leaned against the wall, and gave a weak sigh, Jack couldn't see the anger. He look at Jack looking at him, and all that anger came back as he started to explain what happened. He told him about the train station, and what he had just saw, Jack got pissed he couldn't believe it either. They both walked back in Tibbys, and acted like nothing happened. Every one was convinced of in except the one that knew Race to well to believe it, Tootsie.  
"What happened now?" she asked, not letting him get out of this.  
"Come on, I'll explain it all ta ya" he took her hand, and they walked out the door.  
He explained everything to her, but in a lot more detail than he did with Jack. She was highly pissed at Spot for even thinking about cheating on her best friend, but there was more to come for her. Racetrack finally finished as they reached the lodging house but neither of them stayed their very long.  
"An' deres nuthin' wese can do about it neither" he said, finishing up with the story.  
"Oh hell no! Ya wanna make a bet dere ain't nuthin' wese can do, watch me" she said, taking off towards Brooklyn.  
Tootsie stopped running when she got to the edge of the bridge, and Racetrack came behind her trying to retain his breath. She walked slowly across the bridge, she knew Race wasn't going to come, and that was fine. Spot wouldn't do anything, he respected her so she wasn't worried, she watched Race turn, and walk away slowly. Tootsie walked up to the lodging house seeing Buttercup right outside.  
"Hey Toots, what brings ya he'ah?" she asked smiling.  
"Spot! Where is he?" she asked madly.  
"Last time I's saw 'im he was in 'is room wit' Stormy" Buttercup answered.  
"Who?" Tootsie asked. "Um dats Glory's sistah, but she's a bitch. Tootsie I miss Sass, when's she comin' back ta set everything straight again?" she asked, getting upset.  
"Yah, Glory's a sweetheart, I's don't know but it bettah be soon dough, I's cain't live like dis much longer" Tootsie said, walking in the l.h.  
She sprinted half way up the stairs to where Spots door stood. As she reached it she caught her breath, and pounded on his door until he opened it.  
"Tootsie!" Spot said surprised.  
"Well, come in" he said letting her by, and turned around.  
"You, Out, Now!" she said madly.  
"Spot she can't be serious" Stormy said.  
"Hello I can he'ah ya, I'm right he'ah, I SAID NOW" Tootsie yelled.  
"She's dead serious, out" Spot said, pointing at the door.  
"Spot!" "Sahrry Storm but she's me best goil" Stormys jaw dropped.  
She couldn't believe it Spot chose her over me. Tootsie put a smudge smile on her face and pointed at the door to, and gave a small wave.  
"Now what's up Toots?" Spot asked sitting on his bed.  
"Ya know I's didn't believe it when dey told me, I's had ta see it wit' me own eyes, an' now I have" she said controlling her anger.  
"She's jus' a friend" he lied, keeping his eyes on her back.  
"Bull shit Spot, so how many times have ya fucked 'er?" Tootsie asked, rolling her eyes.  
Spot was trying to decide what he was going to tell her, but he couldn't lie to her, she and Sassy could both she through him.  
"None.....Okay, okay maybe once" he said, looking down. Tootsie couldn't hold back she turned around, and slapped him.  
"Damn, What da Hell Toots,.... oh Gawd" he said rubbing his cheek.  
"I'm sahrry, but what ya gonna do when Sass gets back, ya totally played her" Tootsie said, sitting beside him.  
"Yah I know, all dese thoughts about 'er are startin' ta kill me. I's startin' ta lose it Tootsie, what do I do?" Spot asked looking at her.  
For the first time since Sassy had left he let all his emotions out, and Tootsie did the best she could to comfort him. After about half an hour Spot finally broke down into Tootsie's shoulder.  
"Are ya gonna be all right Spot?" Tootsie asked.  
"Yah, I jus' cain't believe I's been so stupid. I know dis sounds stupid but will ya stay he'ah till I fall asleep, ya can sleep in Sassy's bunk" Spot said upset.  
"Chill Spot, I'll stay" she said sitting against the backboard. Spot laied his head on her chest, and she cradled him until he fell asleep. She didn't move from her spot on his bed, she fell asleep still holding him like a mother holds a son.  
That morning Spot woke up surprised Tootsie hadn't moved that night after he fell asleep, but it was fine with him. He sat up for a minute, and shook Tootsie lightly to wake her up. She opened her eyes and stretched, it was still early for her.  
"Mornin' Spot" she said, yawning.  
"Mornin', an' thanks fer last night" he said getting up.  
"No problem, so what ya gonna do about it?" Tootsie asked, pulling her hair down.  
"If it makes ya feel bettah, I's gonna break up wit' Stormy taday" Spot said, looking for a shirt.  
"Yah, it does" she said, getting up.  
"Hey Spot, I's gonna go, I'll come back in a few days awright" Tootsie said, walking to the door.  
"Awright,........hey Tootsie I's do love 'er dough, I really do" Spot said, as she walked out the door.  
"I's know, Spot" she said, sticking her head back in the door.  
He looked up, and watched her walk out, she was right he couldn't take it anymore or live like that either. He got dressed, and ready to go sell then he looked out his window. Tootsie was just approaching the bridge, he stood and watched her, and if anything happened to her Racetrack would kill him. Spot grabbed his hat then turned to look back out the window in time to see someone grab Tootsie. He ran out the door to find her, and gave a weak sigh, he really missed having Sassy around. Tootsie stood in the middle of the bridge fighting one guy as another sat watching from the ground. She grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him onto his back.  
"Tootsie watch out" Spot called from behind.  
"Spot" she said looking back. She hit the ground as Spot ran to her side, he pulled him off her, and the two guys took off down the road.  
"Are you ok?" Spot asked helping her up.  
"Yah, I'm fine" she said.  
"Who where they?" he asked. "I's don't know" Tootsie said, looking up. "I'll see ya in a few days awright Spot" She said hugging him.  
"Okay, See ya Friday" he said watching her walk the rest of the way across the bridge.  
Spot turned and walked back to the lodging house he didn't fell like selling that day. He fell onto his bed he was tired and debated on when he was going to tell Stormy. He stared at the ceiling with nothing better to do, and sensed some one looking at him from close by. Spot propped him self up to see Stormy leaning against his bedroom door. She smiled looking at him, then she walked over and sat beside him. Spot rolled his eyes, and laied back again sighing discouraged, with Tootsie yelling at him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Spot what's wrong why weren't ya sellin? I went by ta see ya, and ya weren't dere" Stormy asked.  
"Nuthin' I was wit' a friend, an' I's didn't feel like selling, I have stuff on me mind" he said looking up.  
"Ya wanna tell me about it?" she asked taking his hand.  
"No, I need ta think" he said flatly.  
"Are ya sure, I mean I'm hear if ya wanna talk about it" Stormy said.  
"I said no! Jus' leave me alone, I'll find ya latah" Spot said, pushing her hand away.  
"Fine, I'll be at the house" she said walking out of his room.  
He let his head fall into his pillow, and then he started laughing, he had to do something to get the pressure out. So she left soon enough he feel back to sleep, and all his thoughts he'd been having turned into a dream.  
*** Spot sat under a tree in the middle of the park, he looked up, and saw Stormy walking towards him. As he propped himself up Stormy walked up, and sat down beside him.  
"Stormy what are........."he trailed off seeing Sassy in a distance.  
"No way" he said rubbing his eyes.  
"Spot ya know you want me" she said moving in front of him.  
"Oh yah, stop Spot, ya gonna let her make yer decisions for ya know" Sassy said walking over, cigarette in hand.  
"But......" Spot started.  
"What's it to ya if he does?" she asked.  
"It's a lot ta me, why do you care?" Sassy asked.  
"You are a bitch" Stormy implied.  
"What you think I didn't know dat?" she asked. Stormy looked her over quick, and turned to Spot that was watching them.  
"Since when do ya need Spot's permission ta hit me?" Sassy asked.  
"I don't" she said.  
Stormys fist connected with Sassy's jaw, and stumbled back a few feet in surprise. Sassy walked up to her slamming her fist into Stormys nose, and sending her to the ground. They went on fighting until Stormy had a broken nose and Sassy had blood all over from her nose to, when Spot butted in.  
"Stop! Yer gonna kill each other!" Spot yelled at them.  
"Shut up!" they both said.  
Sassy fell to the ground as a sharp pain ran through her right side, from the smaller dagger in her upper shoulder. She got up slowly, and turned to leave with out a second thought about what she was doing. Spot sat there amazed that it would ever get this far in a fight, they didn't even know each other.  
"What, cha leavin' already" Stormy asked coming closer to her.  
"Naw, see da thing is when it comes to me, I nevah leave a fight until it's finished. But when ya do somethin' ta me ya bettah damn well expect it ta be comin' back to you" Sassy said. She turned around shoving the knife into Stormys stomach, and gave a icy look to her as she fell to the ground. Spot didn't look to surprised, but he felt that Sassy had no remorse what so ever *** Spot woke up in a cold sweat he had slept well into the night surprisingly. He didn't really believe Stormy would ever lead anyone on to a fight like she did, and he knew it wouldn't go over that easily either. But on the other hand he had no problem seeing his girl Sassy doing something like that.  
"Dats what I get fer screwin' wit' everyone's emotions, and screwin' my own goil over" He thought to himself.  
Spot didn't see Stormy that day so he didn't have to break the news to her about what was going on. He sort of just walked around the whole day after he had finished selling, there was nothing to do once again, and well nothing he wanted to do. He got back to the lodging house right as it started to get dark, the clock had just chimed six o' clock.  
Spot laid on his bed looking at the ceiling blankly, he just let his mind wonder to where ever he wasn't. Things all seemed better in his mind he didn't have to worry about anything going on around him. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice when one of the Brooklyn girls walked in his room. Spot finally looked up again when he got hit in the head with a hat, by Buttercup.  
"Why do ya always walk in wit' out knockin'?" he asked sitting up.  
"'Cause yer doors always unlocked, also 'cause ya get ovah it" Buttercup replied.  
"Well den, what da want?" Spot asked.  
"He'ahs da money me an' Violet owe ya, an' he'ahs yer stuff from Red, he was he'ah 'bout an hour ago" she said, throwing a bunch of things down by him.  
"Okay, thanks" she looked at him.  
"So what's up wit' cha an' Stormy?" Buttercup asked wonderingly.  
"I's don't know, it really needs ta be ovah wit' its about dat time" Spot replied, thinking about it.  
"It should of nevah happened ta begin wit' Spot" he looked up.  
"Don't preach ta me, I's know dat already. Ya wanna jus' go away now" he said, getting mad.  
"Fine, whatever ya say" Buttercup said walking out of his room.  
On the other side of the town Glory, and Stormy were starting to calm down and get ready for bed. Glory jumped on her bed in her room, then fell to the floor laughing at herself. She jumped when she heard a knock on her window, and turned around, and opened it slowly. Mush was sitting on a tree limb looking straight at her smiling, she smiled at him as he jumped throw her window. They sat down, and started talking Stormy had to tell them to shut up, like five times. Stormy went back in her room slammed her door, and once again tried to get to sleep for a few hours.  
Spot woke up at four thirty by being hit in the face with a very familiar hat, that he'd given to Stormy. He sat up slowly looking around the dark room for her, he saw shadows move around the room; he hadn't seen her yet though. He looked around the room slowly then his head snapped back to the door, where he saw a small flicker of a match light the cigarette she held between her lips. Spot swore he saw a trace of hurt in those eyes before the match went out.  
"What do ya want?" Spot asked slowly.  
"Come on ya gotta talk ta me. What's going on with you?" Stormy asked, with accent slipping.  
"Oh......Give me ten minutes let me get up, an' ready fer taday" he said, walking to his window.  
"Fine, ten minutes that's it, that's all the time you get!" she said laying across his couch.  
A little while later she turned to her side spotting something she hadn't seen before on his desk. As she got up she realized that it was a picture of him, and another girl she had never seen before. Stormy picked it up then fell into the couch studying the girl next to Spot, 'they look so in love...I wonder what happened to her?' she thought. She looked over the girls' features. 'Light colored hair, light eyes unlike mine, her skin has a good complexion, Spot was lucky or is he still with her?' thoughts ran through her mind crazily. Spot walked back in the room, and saw that Stormy had found the picture of him and Sassy, and she was studying it deeply.  
"I's see ya found da picture of me, an' Sassy" Spot said walking in the room.  
"Yeah, So what happened between you two? I mean where is she now?" Stormy asked looking up at him.  
"I ain't sure where she is, but she'll turn up she always does. Nuthin' happened 'tween us I loved 'er, she loved me, It still hurts sometimes she's been gone for three weeks ta da day now" he said looking at the floor.  
"Gosh, Ya really did love 'er didn't cha?" he looked up. "Yah, an' I's guess I's always will, shes like inside of me, and I swear when I'm really stressed I can he'ah things she's said ta me, its crazy. My consiousns drives me crazy half da time too, an' dat don't help(yes he does have one amazingly)" Stormy looked a little upset.  
"Well dat's sort of why I came to see you.............about a guy" he looked up.  
"So.......tell me what's goin' on?" Spot asked.  
"I'm movin',...ya know back ta Chicago......" she stopped short.  
"Dat ain't all, deres somethin' ya ain't tellin' me. What is it?" Stormy looked at her hand.  
"Don't be mad at me, I forgot all 'bout it 'till I got a letter 'bout it...I'm sort of. well....engaged" she said, holding out her hand.  
"What!? I's cain't believe ya never told me dat, gawd look at dat ring what is he? Rich!" Spot said, his eyes went icy.  
"Its like I said, I had forgot all about it until I found my ring, and....." Spot stopped her.  
"Ya know what jus' stop, I's don't care! Jus' get out, jus' get out now!" he said pointing to the door.  
Spot watched her eyes change from regular too a misted over color, but he didn't change his expression much. Stormy walked out slowly a little upset that Spot didn't take it better than he should of, but she was ok. Spots expression didn't change much after she left, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, but now at least she was gone. He sat slowly on his bed pulling out an empty cigarette box, he pulled some money out that he'd been saving, shoving it in his pocket. Spot got up again, and made his way down the stairs, out the door, and down the streets looking for something. He knew what he was looking, but yet he wasn't sure where he wanted to go to get it. As Spot walked down the road looking for something he couldn't seem to find. New York was barley a hundred and ten years old, but parts of it were already turning into ruins. He stopped in front of an old apartment that had been burned down, a year before. He wore a straight face, yet his eyes held a certain sadness, as if he'd lost his best friend. Spot gave it one last look then walked off, he couldn't stand to be there any longer. Spot heard a quiet footstep behind him, and turned around and stood surprised. There in front of him stood a girl who looked his age, and reminded him incredibly of Sassy. She stood there still until he asked her who she was, with a step she introduced her self.  
"I'm Rekia, he'ah ta tell ya of one of Jacks boys." She said.  
"Oh yah, how come I's neva seen ya 'fore? I know all Jacks goils." Spot said.  
"With respect, if I'm right an' I usually am ya haven't seen Jack or any one from Manhattan, since Sassy left." Rekia said starting to get mad.  
"How do ya know 'bout her? No one talks 'bout dat." Spot said.  
"Come on Spot, who do I's look like?" she asked rolling her eyes. "I's look exactly like Sass ya know why?"  
"I's guess 'cause yer related right?" he said.  
"Right, I's two years oldah then her, seventeen how long she been gone now?" Rekia asked.  
"A little ovah a month now, why ya he'ah?" Spot asked her.  
"Well I've known she left but I figured she'd be back by now." She said.  
"Dats lovely and great, but why ya lookin' fer her?" he asked again.  
"We have a deal to settle, an' I expected her ta be back by now, but seein' as she ain't I guess I's gonna have ta come back." Rekia said flipping her hair.  
"What's she owe ya fer?" he asked.  
"She don't owe me fer nuthin', she's always been betta at everything then me...except fer keepin' a boyfriend, and I see da cards still stand. How long were ya goin' out 'fore she high tailed it outta he'ah?" Rekia asked looking at him.  
"Five, six months maybe, I think." Spot said.  
"Huh betta den usual, usually only last 'bout a month, but I guess somethin' 'bout ya stuck wit' her." Spot looked at her slowly.  
"She didn't like me ta begin wit' she kept blowin' me off." He said.  
"Not uncommon she don't like hardly anyone includin' guys she doesn't trust 'um." Rekia said and walked off.  
"Why doesn't she trust us?" Spot called to her.  
"Gives ya somethin' ta think 'bout huh?" Rekia said and disappeared behind a corner. Spot looked through a dusty window at a black velvet choker with a silver heart hanging down from it. He wasn't for sure of it, but he thought that she might at least like it if he was to get it for her. Spot looked through a dusty window at a black velvet choker with a silver heart hanging down from it. He wasn't for sure of it, but he thought that she might at least like it if he was to get it for her. Spot walked into the small run down jewelry store, it was very dimly lighted. An Italian boy about Spot's age sat behind a small counter looking at a book, and looked up as he heard the door close. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in a heavy Italian accent. "Yah, I want da choker in da window, how much do ya want fer it?" Spot asked. "Its ten bucks, you got the money?" the boy asked. "Yah, he'ahs da money fer it now can I's have da choker or what?" he asked. "Sure he'ah take it, if ya don't mind whose it for?" the boy asked. "Its fer her." Spot said showing him the picture. "It's Sassy right, haven't seen 'er around lately." He said. "Yah it's her, how do ya know 'er?" Spot asked. "Her an' ButtaCup sell papers ta me an' my brotha, haven't seen 'um around lately though." He said. "Sassy went down south an' I'm not sure where ButtaCup is sellin' now, but thanks." Spot said and walked out. Spot walked back to the lodging house slowly with nothing on his mind, he just cleared his mind. He was just spacing out as he walked back through Brooklyn, nothing was going to bother him. Spot was board and missed Sassy but he found if he cleared his mind it didn't seem to bother him as much. That seemed to be the only thing that helped him relaxed anymore or clear his mind. This was it he was back at the lodging house, he laid down on his bed and found himself in a dreamless sleep. The next morning he wasn't surprised to see that as soon as he woke up Stormy was waiting for him. He sat up slowly looking at her and sighed; she had dropped him and now she was back again. Stormy looked at him and changed the expression on her face in the slightest way. "Well what do ya want?" Spot asked looking at her. "I did it I dropped the engagement and I did it all for you!" she said looking at him. "Den I guess what I's got ta say will be a shock ta you, but I cant be with you, I's jus' don't have real feelin's fer ya." Spot said getting up. "But Spot..." she started to say. "Stop I's made my choice so just go now." He said. And that was it she left, he had done it he made one of the biggest discussions he had faced. Maybe just possible it would prove to be the one of the best discussions that he might ever make. 


End file.
